


Anniversary

by ElectricBlueLilies



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anniversary, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Proposals, Rare Pair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 14:26:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13706328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElectricBlueLilies/pseuds/ElectricBlueLilies
Summary: Percy feels bad that he has to work late on their anniversary, but he knows Oliver will understand.





	Anniversary

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written a fic in a while, but I was feeling inspired lately.

Percy looked at the clock and sighed. He wasn’t making it home in time. He still had a stack of paperwork to fill out, and he had promised his department head he would review the new Estonian wolfsbane trade agreement. Technically, he could put it off until tomorrow morning, but the legislation was important and if Percy wanted to become Assistant to the Minister for Magic before he was thirty, he knew he couldn’t slack off.

Percy picked up a quill and penned a quick note.

 _Have to stay late. I promise I’ll make it up to you._  
_Yours,_  
_Percy_

He called for one of the Ministry’s owls to deliver the letter. It wouldn’t take long for it to reach the small London apartment he and Oliver shared only a few blocks from the Ministry.

This wasn’t the first anniversary the two had spent apart. Dinner plans on their six month anniversary were cancelled last minute when Percy was called into an emergency meeting on cauldron thickness regulations. He was just starting his career and felt powerless to say no to his boss. On their two year anniversary, Oliver had an away game against the Tutshill Tornados. Percy had watched from the crowded stands, but it wasn’t until they apparated home at the end of the night that they had their first moment alone together all day. Oliver had been too exhausted to do anything but sleep.

Neither of them ever got mad at the other over cancelled dates or missed anniversaries. They were both workaholics, obsessed with their chosen fields, never settling for less than their absolute best. It meant long hours in the office and grueling practices, but the respect they had for each other’s passion and drive eclipsed any nights they spent alone. 

But this was their five year anniversary, and Percy was disappointed that he couldn’t make it special. He remembered what Oliver had said the week before when they were discussing their plans for tonight. Oliver knew Percy was swamped at work and might not make it home. He suggested a quiet night in, so Percy wouldn’t feel too bad if he had to cancel.

_“I still get to spend most days with you.” Oliver had said, stepping close to Percy in their small kitchen, his hands resting on Percy’s hips. “I don’t need a candlelit dinner to remind me what I’ve got.”_

_Percy had rolled his eyes and looked away to hide the rapidly spreading blush staining his cheeks. How Oliver still made his heart race after all this time he’d never know._

_“I love you, Perce,” Oliver cupped Percy's face and gently guided him back up to meet his intense gaze. “Every day I spend with you is special, anniversary or not.”_

_Percy swayed forward, seemingly unable to stop himself, and pressed his lips to Oliver’s._

_“I love you, too, so much.”_

Percy couldn’t help the small smile on his face at the memory. He opened the desk drawer beside him and pulled out the small, velvet box hidden beneath a stack of documents. He flicked open the lid, traced a slow finger along the smooth gold band, let himself imagine how it would feel to slide onto Oliver’s hand.

Two quick knocks sounded at Percy’s office door. He jumped and briefly fumbled the tiny box before managing to stuff it back in the drawer.

“Come in,” Percy called out.

The door opened to reveal Hermione Granger. Normally, Percy enjoyed a visit from his sister-in-law. Their paths rarely crossed at work, except for the occasional interdepartmental meeting, but they ate lunch together now and then, and Hermione was always a wonderful conversationalist. Now, however, Percy just wanted to finish his work and get home.

“Emergency meeting in the North conference room. Kingsley wants a representative from International Magical Cooperation.” She informed him with a smile that seemed far too bright for the news she was delivering. Then again, Percy thought to himself, Hermione did love interdepartmental meetings.

Percy nodded and forced a smile back. Hermione waited in his doorway as he pulled on his blazer and gathered his things.

As they walked together down the quiet ministry hallways, Hermione seemed to buzz with excitement. Percy wondered absentmindedly if she’d starting drinking coffee again. 

When they reached the conference room, Hermione pushed open the heavy wooden doors. Percy’s breath caught when he saw what was waiting for him inside. Standing beneath a glowing “Happy Anniversary!” banner was his beautiful, clever boyfriend, grinning widely like Percy was the best thing he’d ever seen. Surrounding Oliver were most of Percy’s department staff, his whole family, half of Puddlemere United, and all of their friends. 

“Surprise!” They all shouted in unison. Fred and George pulled party poppers filled with confetti and small, indoor-safe fireworks, but all Percy saw was Oliver. 

Percy’s feet carried him forward even before his mind could catch up to what was happening. The tears welling up in Percy’s eyes spilled down his cheeks as he pulled his boyfriend into a tight embrace. 

“How did you… when did you… I can’t believe…” Percy stumbled to find the words to express his surprise, his gratitude, his love for the man in front of him. 

Oliver reached up to swipe his thumbs across Percy’s wet cheeks. 

“I’ve been planning this for weeks, since before we even talked about it,” Oliver explained. “I figured if you couldn’t come home for our anniversary, I’d bring the anniversary to you.”

Percy kissed Oliver soundly, cueing embarrassing wolf whistles from Ginny and Charlie. Percy blushed hard as he pulled away, but he couldn’t stop smiling. 

Laughter, music, and joy filled the space around them as people turned their attention towards the party and to the large cake Percy’s mother was slicing up to serve. 

For a quiet moment, no was paying attention to them, and Percy felt as though they were the only two people in the room.

Oliver drew Percy close with a hand on his hip.

“I meant what I said last week,” Oliver said. “About being okay missing anniversaries. I just wanted to do something special.”

“I love you,” Percy replied quietly, leaning in for a brief kiss.

“I love you, too,” Oliver smiled. “Happy anniversary.” 

 

They mingled at the party but stayed close, always keeping some contact, Oliver’s hand in his, his arm around Oliver’s waist, Oliver leaning his head on Percy’s shoulder. At some point, they parted for Oliver to get a second slice of cake. 

Percy’s boss approached him while he lingered alone. 

“Percy,” He greeted with a small nod, extending his hand for Percy to shake. Percy shook it, and felt tension start to build in his chest.

“I’ll get my notes on the Estonia trade agreement to you first thing in the morning,” Percy rushed out before his boss could say anything else. 

“Don’t worry about,” His boss replied easily. “You can get it to me by the end of the week, just enjoy the party.”

“Thank you, sir,” Percy replied surprised. Some of his tension began to uncoil.

“You know, Percy, I see how hard you work, and I appreciate it,” His boss began. Percy tried to thank him again, but he held up his hand for Percy to wait. “You could make a fine department head, or, who knows, maybe even minister one day.”

Percy beamed with pride.

“Did you know I’ve been with my wife for twenty six years?” His boss asked, looking wistfully out at the party, a gentle smile on his face.

Percy shook his head. A crease formed between his brows as he tried to follow the change in topic.

“I love this job, but the best part of my day will always be going home to my best friend, the love of my life,” He clapped a hand on Percy’s shoulder, and gestured with his free hand towards Oliver, who was laughing at something one of his teammates said. “You’ve got to remember where your priorities are, what really matters.” He told Percy firmly, looking him straight in the eye, making sure Percy understood.

Percy looked over at his boyfriend. Oliver lit up the space around him. Percy felt warmth spread through his chest just watching him from a distance. Percy smiled. He loved Oliver’s determination and the single-minded focus he approached every quidditch match with. He loved how Oliver listened to him, never teased him like his siblings did, when he would go on and on about his work at the ministry. He loved how easily Oliver made him laugh. He loved how safe, how at home, he felt curled up with Oliver in the quiet of their apartment. Percy wanted to spend every moment he could with this man forever, and he realized he didn’t want to go one more minute without Oliver knowing exactly how he felt. 

Percy turned back to his boss. 

“Thank you, sir. Could you excuse me?” Percy’s boss smiled knowingly and shooed Percy away. 

Percy turned and strode across the room towards Oliver. He placed his hand on the small of Oliver’s back as he came up beside him. 

“Come to my office with me,” He leaned in to whisper in Oliver’s ear as he took Oliver’s half-eaten cake from him and placed it on the table. 

Oliver excused himself from the conversation with his teammates and let Percy take his hand and lead him out of the party. Percy's heart raced and his hands were sweaty, as he pulled Oliver into his office and shut the door.

“I just needed to get something,” Percy said distractedly, trying to keep his voice even, and looking anywhere but Oliver as he circled around to the back of his desk. “And I wanted a moment alone with you.”

Oliver was talking but Percy’s head was swimming and he could barely hear over the pounding of his heartbeat. 

“Well, I’m glad,” Oliver said, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. “I wanted to ask you something.”

Percy opened his desk drawer and lifted up the stack of papers. When he saw that little red box sitting in his drawer a sense of calm settled over him. Never in his life had he been more sure about anything. He ignored whatever Oliver was still rambling about and focused on figuring out how to get the box from the drawer to his pocket without Oliver seeing. He wanted to do this right, give a little speech, get down on one knee. He imagined his future with Oliver. They’ve talked about both wanting kids and joked about growing old together, but it was going to be real. Percy already felt himself getting teary. Everything they wanted was laid out in front of them, and all Percy had to do was ask.

“Percy?” Percy startled. Oliver had been calling his name. How long had he been staring at his desk drawer? He finally looked up at his boyfriend and… _oh_

Percy's breath caught at the sight before him. Oliver was down on one knee, holding out a little blue box with the lid up to reveal the simple gold band inside. 

“Did you hear anything I just said?” Oliver asked with a nervous laugh.

Percy simple lifted his ring box out of the drawer, and held it up for Oliver to see. 

“Sorry, I was a bit distracted,” Percy managed to say, his voice slightly choked up. They stayed like that for a few seconds, just staring at each other. It all seemed to click at once. They moved in sync. Oliver stood as Percy rushed around his desk. They met in the middle, crashing into each other with laughter and messy kisses. Percy's cheeks felt wet. He wasn’t sure which of them was crying, but he suspected both. 

“Is that a yes?” Oliver asked breathlessly, pulling back just enough to look Percy in the eyes. 

“Yes,” Percy laughed, grinning like a fool. Oliver pulled him in for another kiss, holding him close, not allowing any space between them.

“It’s a yes for me, too, if you hadn't guessed.” Oliver said between kisses. Percy laughed and shoved him lightly. With an overly dramatic flourish, Oliver knelt again and presented the ring to Percy. 

“You are ridiculous,” Percy said, fondly. He held out his hand for his boyfriend, now _fiancee_.

“Well, now that you’ve said yes, you’ll never get rid of me,” Oliver grinned, taking Percy’s hand and sliding on the ring. “You’ll just have to put up with me forever.”

“That’s the plan,” Percy said, dropping to his knees to join Oliver on his office floor. He took Oliver’s hand in his and slid on the matching ring, before pulling him in for another kiss. 

This was definitely their best anniversary yet, Percy thought. There would be many more anniversaries to come, and even if they missed a few, Percy knew they would have a lifetime of days to make it up to each other, and he was looking forward to every single one.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m [ElectricBlueLilies](http://electricbluelilies.tumblr.com/) on tumblr if you’re interested. Come shout at me about Harry Potter and cute headcanons if you want.


End file.
